Ghosts and Gooblins
| next = Kunark Ascending: Resurrection Machination| displaytl=y| altname = | }} Notes *At the end of Crypt of Dalnir: Ritual Chamber (Solo), told you Sarnak Ghosts are bewitching the goblins and taking them to put them in cages. * and can only be seen in the zone if you are on or have finished . *The steps below are only the required steps for the quest not a walktrough of the zone Steps #Enter . #Help the Goblin soothsayer turn the statue and follow him through to the green portal. #*''"Kill the brutes!'' There are 4 groups of brutes and a single wanderer, after they are all down, a named brute spawns. You can leave one group up while you investigate the area on the left as you come in. #Investigate the shiny spots in the brute area #*It looks like there are goblin scratches here! ##Find the cage room spoke of. ##*Return and kill all the brutes, including the named that spawns, and follow the soothsayer. Meanwhile take note of the location of a deep pool at the bottom of a nearby waterfall. If the named brute's knockback is too annoying, you can always pull him over there, the water will protect you from knockback attacks. ##Search the cages for . ##*Click the doors of the cages near where the soothsayer runs. ##*I didn't find in the cages, but I heard a goblin scream. ##Search for the source of the goblin scream. ##*The scream was from ! ##Save Wreek from the sarnak spirit (an Obulus remnant)! ##Speak with . ##I need to find a place for to hide which is back by the green portal. You'll need to destroy the targetable wall at by attacking it, then kill any creatures inside the crypt. ##Tell of the secret Crypt. ##Continue searching for . ###Kill . ###Help the soothsayer with the Kly assistant he is battling. He gives you the key to open the doors. ##Search the Mutation Hall for Ghawg. ##*Look for the roaming gooblin with a quest feather. Kill it to receive Ghawg's chokidai teeth necklace. ##**''If there are groups of gooblins, and you have trouble with them, use the to root one or two of the gooblins and move the unrooted ones away to more easily take them down. It is also possible to watch the paths of the gooblins in groups of three, hug a wall and pass them to get to the gooblin with the feather.'' ##* location may vary. ##**''Make sure EVERYONE loots the body to get the necklace. You may only get one necklace for each kill. If so, the gooblin with the feather will respawn. Only the people who do not have the necklace already can see him, but he appears to become visible to the whole group after that person attacks him. If you forget to loot for everyone, you appear to be able to go back to the same place and wait for another one to respawn.'' ##Return to in the secret crypt . Evac works nicely. Rewards * * - needed for Kunark Ascending: Resurrection Machination * At least *